


Painted Sun in Abstract (Mark/Eduardo)

by ohnvm



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnvm/pseuds/ohnvm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on a wednesday. That's Eduardo's first memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Sun in Abstract (Mark/Eduardo)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Eduardo wakes up after an accident not remembering the last three years. The last thing he remembers is how much Mark hurt him. So he stays away from Mark and is annoyed that Chris and Dustin want him to give Mark a chance and try to get his memory back but Eduardo doesn't think it is so important. The reason Chris and Dustin want Eduardo to remember is because Mark is really sick and the treatment seems to be failing and he misses 'his' Wardo.

They met on a wednesday. That's Eduardo's first memory.

They met on a wednesday and it was raining and somehow the rain is important.

He remembers, vaguely, the weight of the umbrella in his hand as he walks to where Mark is standing drenched to the bone by the onslaught of the monsoon.

Mark had looked up when he finally notices that he's no longer getting rained on.

He remembers "Wardo," Mark caught too unaware, stripping the first syllable off his name as if Mark still thinks of him that way even after years of not talking.

  
—

"Get out"

"What? Ward—"

"Get the fuck out"

"I will, I will. Just sit back down your ribs aren't healed yet"

"Fuck you."

"Okay."

"I hate you."

"Okay."

—

He does not remember the car crash.

He does not remember shaking so hard after receiving a call from Chris telling him he should go to the hospital because Mark lost consciousness.

He does not remember the screech of the tires.

He does not remember the last thought in his head: an echo of a name, a curve of a smile.

—

"Eduardo, you have to listen to us you should— you need to talk to Mark."

"No. He can wait."

Dustin's face contorts and Eduardo is horrified by it. He's never seen Dustin cry.

"Eduardo," Dustin chokes out. "Eduardo no, he _can't_. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"He might—he might not be able to wait. He might have not enough time."

"What does—what does that mean?"

—

He remembers countless of medications and waking Mark up and wiping the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead as they curl around each other on the tiled floor of their bathroom.

He remembers the sharp smell of bile and the determination and the prayers he whispered against Mark's skin.

 _Please_ , he says, tracing his lips on Mark's shoulder. _Please don't leave me. Please_.

—

  
"Wardo," Mark chokes out, eyes wide in fear as Eduardo takes in the scene that greets him when he walked in on the bedroom where Mark had been changing clothes.

Eduardo sees the bruises that look like islands on Mark's pale skin.

Eduardo sees the ribcage that looks like it's the only thing that's keeping Mark upright.

"Mark, are these—was Dustin telling the tru—Do you—" And he is suddenly so very afraid. "Mark, what are these?"

—

He remembers _Wardo, I'm sorry_ first.

 _Wardo, I love you_ , next.

and _Do you take this man as_ —— _I do_ last.

—

"Who kissed who first?" Eduardo asks quietly as he watches Mark go through another cycle of radiation treatment, the ice turning Mark's toes blue.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. How was it though?"

Mark looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"Better than coding."

—

He remembers love.

He does not remember all the details; all the small and grand gestures given to him.

He does not remember Mark holding his hand as they watched Eduardo's father's coffin lowered down the ground.

He does not remember the week they spent in the Caribbean together, limbs tangled until no one can tell where one ended and the other began.

But Eduardo remembers love and that is enough.

  
—

"When did we find out?"

"That I'm sick? Not too long ago."

"Is that why you asked me to marry you?"

  
—

  
He does not remember the way he walked into Mark's office and fell on his knees.

He does not remember saying _will you marry me_

He does not remember hearing _I don't want you to be a widow_

He does not remember vowing  _then I won't let you die_

  
—

  
"I'm very pleased to tell you that we've successfully gotten rid of all the leukaemic cells in Mister Zuckerberg's body. He may need to come back for a few more check ups, but he is now officially a survivor."

  
—

He remembers the reflection of the sunlight filtering through the window on a white-gold band on his ring finger.

He remembers soft pads of fingers tapping against his skin as he blinks awake.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Coding._

 _What are you coding on me?_

 _Me_

 _Why?_

 _So you won't forget me after I'm gone._

—

"What else do you remember, Wardo?"

Eduardo looks at the horizon, the sun setting behind the clouds as he stands in the hospital on the day Mark's about to be released.

"Enough."

Mark stands beside him wearing his own clothes for the first time in a while. "Tell me."

"I remember our wedding and how you looked in a suit. I remember pictures stuck with magnets we brought from the city we took the pictures in on the whiteboard in our bedroom. I remember how you danced on top of the table when Dustin got you drunk on our stag."

Mark laughs, the sound brittle but so _alive_.

"What else?"

Eduardo twines their fingers together.

"You. I remember you."

  
**\---------------accidental backstory is accidental---------------**   


  
It was wednesday.

The rain was boisterous and heavy and Eduardo was about to step in the backseat of his car service.

There was a convention but it's nothing of any direct relation to the Internet so Eduardo had been surprised of seeing Mark being there in the first place. Eduardo had spoken onstage about some mundane motivational things on how to pick up your life when you slipped downhill and when he had looked up from his hand-written index cards to make eye contact with the audience, Mark had been there, standing by the farthest corner of the hall.

(It occurs to him later how he is still somehow _that_ attuned to Mark. That even after the depositions and everything else, he is still able to find him through the crowd)

It was a wednesday and it was raining.

Eduardo looked up just as he moves to slid down the leather seat and he sees Mark. Standing by the "Don't Walk" sign, suit getting drenched from the rain.

Before he knows it, he's grabbing the gigantic umbrella from the valet and strolling to where Mark was standing. He takes his time, not knowing why he's doing this but not stopping himself from doing so. Mark had been there and that was enough for Eduardo. That is Mark's first move and Eduardo's about to make his.

It took Mark a while before he notices that he has an umbrella over him; probably too lost in thought of whatever occupies his mind now that he does not do much coding.

"Wardo," Mark states. The shock that fleeted over his face is gone within a second but Eduardo still knows what to look for.

Eduardo tilts his lip to the side, not quite a smile but a slight gesture of truce. "Hey Mark."

They have coffee later.

Eduardo ends up checking into the hotel he just checked out of.

Mark sat on the edge of the bed in the complementary robe that came with the suite.

They talk.

The day ends but their story begins.

  
—

  
Eduardo kisses Mark on the tarmac of JFK.

It was their first kiss.

Eduardo wouldn't remember it.

He wouldn't remember reveling the way he made Mark's dimples appear.

He wouldn't remember saying "I haven't seen your dimples in a while"

He wouldn't remember being confused when Mark had said "I haven't seen you in a while"

This is one of the memories Eduardo wouldn't get back

  
—

  
Chris and Dustin set them up out for the date.

How they managed to do so from different parts of the continent baffles Eduardo but somehow, he is there and Chris and Dustin were leaving and he and Mark are sitting alone on the sofa of Mark's too big house.

They don't have sex.

Not that night or the next or the next.

They won't have sex until after three or four months.

They don't have sex because they are busy talking.

"I'm sorry," Mark had said out of the blue. "I'm sorry, Wardo. I'm sorry."

Eduardo would remember this.

  
—

  
Eight months after they fall into bed together (groans, moans, and the slap of skin on skin), Mark loses consciousness.

Eduardo gets the call at five in the morning. He's in Singapore.

He doesn't book a flight but his emails to Mark get more frequent.

  
—

  
The bruises begin to appear a week later.

  
—

  
Eduardo schedules a flight the next day and goes to the doctor with Mark.

After they hear _cancer_ , Eduardo stays.

  
—

  
He goes with Mark to every treatment.

He likes to think Mark feels stronger when he's around.

  
—

  
Eduardo won't remember how surprised he had been when he caught Mark wearing the family ring Eduardo no longer puts on.

He won't remember asking why and he won't remember Mark's answer.

But he will remember spending a week hunting for a ring _'a reminder of why'_  echoing in his mind.

  
—

  
It was raining when they got married.

The only people who knew were Chris, Dustin, Mark's parents, and Mark's lawyers.

They spend their honeymoon at the Caribbean.

A week after it, his father dies.

Eduardo will eventually remember crying.

But he will not remember anything else of the funeral except for the way he would rest his thumb over his ring.

 _a reminder of why (I fight. I live. I'm fighting. I'm living.)_

  
—

The morning before the crash was the morning Eduardo catches Mark's fingers tapping on his skin.

—

  
The first time Mark tells him he loves him was on the Wednesday night he found Mark drenched in rain.

"Wardo," he had said, slightly delirious from the fever that had been starting to spike. "I love you"

This is why Eduardo had been brave enough to kiss him.

This is why Mark is brave enough to live.

 _end_.  



End file.
